


Farronheit

by Aifrit



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealousy, Manipulation, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Trust, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful. It might get a little hot in here. Farroncest collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a collection of Farroncest fics. I figured it'd be better to do that than continuously upload one-shots. Any future Farroncest fics that aren't planned to be multi-chaptered will be put in here, so that includes old fulfilled prompts, prompt requests, one-sentence challenges, etc. **Ratings of each installment will vary, which is why I chose not to rate the entire collection.** Most of these fics will probably be headcanons and very few of them will directly follow the entire canon plot up to after Lightning Returns. Anyway, here's the first fic.
> 
> Title: Secrets  
> Pairing: Farroncest (Lightning/Serah), Serah/Snow  
> Rating: M for sisterly incest and some language  
> Words: 3,251  
> Song Inspiration: "an xbox killed my dog" - Flying Lotus  
> Prompt Request: "Post-game - So, Serah and Snow are married. Guess who's having an affair with her own sister?  
> Infidelity indeed. Do have Serah top—aggressively."  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this entire series, so this goes for all chapters.
> 
> A/N: Another old prompt that never got fulfilled on the first FFXIII Kink Meme. I've been itching to write this for a while. It isn't specifically post-game but more AU. Also, not sure I _really_ hit the aggressive part, but I'm still pleased nonetheless. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Snow's away, Serah will play.

The front door slams shut and keys rattle on the key rack. What a long day. Staff Sergeant Lightning Farron can only take so much stress and lack of sleep. No matter. She's finally off for two days.

She unclips Blazefire's holster and hangs it near the front door. Yanking off her gloves, she tosses them into the living room, and they hit the edge of the couch with a soft thud. She unbuckles her boots, relieving her aching feet of the heavy worn leather. By the time she reaches the bathroom, cape, pauldron, and belt are lying haphazardly across the house. She peels off the sweaty vest and skirt to leave them in a pile on the bathroom floor. Much better.

The shower she takes is the epitome of heaven. Water courses through red-blonde hair, runs down a thin, muscular frame. She enjoys every moment, but it only comes second to a good night's sleep. She throws on a tank top and shorts, exiting the steamy bathroom to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, she snatches her phone from the armrest to check the time - 3:42 a.m. At least that's better than just getting home at four.

Lightning sighs, reclining back along the couch. Her eyes drift and she sinks further into a dreamless sleep.

***

The front door of the Farron residence opens with a light creak. Footsteps click against the linoleum. The door whispers shut, and a light gasp escapes the 'intruder.'

Serah tiptoes into the living room, nearly tripping over discarded clothing - that darn cape her sister always wears. Careful, now. The closer she gets, the more an apparent snore catches her ear. As she suspects, her older sister, a hardened battle-worn soldier, is out cold on the couch.

The younger Farron tilts her head in amusement, admiring the form she knows so well. A head of bedraggled hair rests tilted on a pillow. One hand hangs off the ebony furniture, the other halfway up the fitting tanktop. Bare legs lie in a tangled heap within a thin blanket at the other end of the couch. The corner of Serah's lip rises just so. _Still adorable when she sleeps._

She presses lips to her sister's head, then pulls up the navy throw to mid-chest. Lightning frowns and fidgets. Serah chuckles and leaves her to collect the discarded clothing strewn about the house – gloves, cape, skirt, and vest. _I should put these in the wash while she's sleeping. And I guess I'll make her breakfast too._

It's the least she can do, especially considering she now lives with Snow. Lightning can always use the help, no matter how stubborn she can be at times. They _are_ sisters, after all.

Serah takes the pile to the laundry room to start the wash. She returns to the kitchen, eyes darting from cabinet to counter to refrigerator. What would she cook for her beloved sister? Coming to a decision, she prepares the food and cookware.

It takes the better half of an hour before the entire house smells of waffles and breakfast sausages. Admiring her handiwork, Serah leans against a counter. She has quite a mess to clean, but she's confident she can do it without waking her sister. Now to get star-

 _"Shit!"_ Somehow, her elbow knocks into a pan sitting on the edge of a counter and it tumbles to the kitchen floor with a resounding _clang._ Crap. _There is no way she didn't hear that._ Serah snatches up the pan and sets it in the sink. She tiptoes back into the living room, where a groggy and disoriented Lightning glares daggers at her.

"Ahh- sorry, Light. I-I didn't mean to scare you."

Lightning's hardened expression softens. She wipes a hand over her face. Her voice is deep and riddled with sleep. "You didn't scare me."

 _Yeah, okay._ Serah moves to the front of the couch, and Lightning reclines.

"Serah, it's ten in the morning. What are you doing here?"

Ouch. It's only been a _month,_ and she's forgotten how blunt the soldier can be when she's tired. She's been around Snow way too much. Serah sits on the opposite side of the couch, crossing her legs. "I…haven't seen you in a while. Not since after my wedding. You haven't called very much, and you _barely_ leave texts anymore." She fumbles her fingers. She sees Lightning attempt to formulate words and then stop. Right, she never does speak much right after waking. "I went over to Guardian Corps. barracks today and asked the Lieutenant if you were in."

Lightning hums.

"Amodar told me you'd just gotten promoted recently and had a new work schedule. I just wanted to stop by and…" _What is she doing? Oh, just…stretching._ Serah's eyes rove over her sister's lax frame.

Lightning lies back and places a hand behind her head. The bolt-shaped necklace she always wears dangles to the side. "Stop by and…?"

"…say hi?" _I know she works out, but has she ever been this fit?_ Serah holds her bottom lip between her teeth.

The corner of Lightning's lip rises. "Say 'hi?' Really, Serah?"

She nods. _God, I haven't seen that killer smirk in so long._ "Well, it isn't like you call me or anything. You could have told me about your promotion, at least."

Lightning pauses for a second, and then her eyes drop. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to working into the night. That, and I didn't want to disturb you and your time with _Snow."_

There's no way Serah misses the venomous inflection on her husband's name. _Still jealous, of course._ Serah giggles. "Claire, you're my sister. You don't have to worry about that, alright? You can call me whenever you want. You know that." Her hand reaches out to trace the curve of Lightning's calf. Just seconds later, she decides to crawl forward, resting on Lightning's lap with knees on either side of the soldier's waist.

"I do know." Half-lidded aquamarine eyes travel up Serah's slim frame. A hand reaches out to the back of Serah's thigh to pull her closer. "What time did you get in?"

Serah flashes a quick show a teeth, her cheeks burning a bright red. "Just an hour ago. Snow dropped me off." Her hands fumble with the hem of the soldier's tank top, and fingers flick the stud in Lightning's navel. Despite Lightning's obvious sleep deprivation, the way her eyes rove over Serah _again_ sets off a slew of butterflies in the younger Farron's belly. _I can't even describe how much I missed this._ She leans in, lying on top of Lightning, and sighs.

Lightning wraps an arm around Serah's waist. Her voice is husky as she whispers into a darker shade of strawberry-blonde hair. "Can I go back to sleep now? Or are you going to join me?"

A smile creeps upon Serah's face and she laughs. She buries her nose into Lightning's neck, and her eyes flutter shut. "Mmm… I can't." She trembles at the tickling on her lower back underneath her thin hoodie. "Snow's picking me up in a couple hours. We're going to brunch."

Lightning chuckles. "Without me?"

Serah's smile dissipates. "I would have asked you to come, but I didn't think you wanted to see him. Or be within a hundred feet of him."

"You know me so well."

Serah's lips trace Lightning's collarbone. "Mmm, of course I do. Don't worry, I made you breakfast, anyway."

"Oh, first you don't invite me to brunch, and now you're trying to kill me? And the award for best little sister goes to…"

Rising, Serah furrows her eyebrows and pokes her tongue out. What a meanie! Though, she hasn't heard much sarcasm in a while. It's refreshing, to say the least. A nice break from the ever-optimistic and oh-so-charismatic Snow.

Lightning raises an eyebrow. "I'm kidding, Serah."

Serah runs a hand through her hair and giggles. "I knooow." She lowers herself to Lightning's neck, running lips beneath her jawline. "And I missed you so _fucking_ much." Her hand trails up Lightning's tank top, tracing the soft curves of the soldier's abs. A purr escapes her, but the hand on her back ceases movement.

 _"Ahhh…_ You're _married,_ Serah." It's almost a growl as it comes out. Almost.

The familiar, commanding timbre of her sister's voice raises gooseflesh on Serah's skin and…who's Snow again? "I don't care. I _really_ don't care."

_"Serah."_

With a quick peck to Lightning's neck, Serah rises again, crystal eyes studying the lean, muscular frame underneath her. She lowers herself and crushes her lips against Lightning. She grabs one of Lightning's hands, lacing their fingers, and grinds into the older Farron's lap. _Fuck,_ she's missed this, too.

Lightning caresses a thigh, running her fingers under the leg of Serah's jean shorts. Her hand slides towards the front of the jeans, tugging on the zipper.

"Uh, uh." Serah snatches Lightning's other hand, raising it above the soldier's head. "I'm in charge today."

"Says who?" The muscles in Lightning's arms flex as she struggles against Serah's grip.

Serah _knows_ her sister is stronger than her, not to mention Lightning is barely trying; she can feel it. She loses her grip on Lightning's hands, but snatches each arm, crossing them behind Lightning's head, and pinning them with both hands. "Me. Now, be still."

Lightning chuckles. "Forgot I taught you that." She thrusts her hips upwards, nylon meeting dark denim.

Serah giggles. "Can you calm down, soldier?" There's a grin plastered on her face, and she grinds back.

"Yes, ma'am."

Leaning forward, Serah pecks the tip of her sister's nose. "Good." Her lips brush over Lightning's own. She runs a tongue over Lightning's bottom lip and gets a similar response. The kiss is heated and fierce, heavy gasping and extra breaths in between, nothing she's experienced with her own husband. Snow is never rough, never varies, never takes chances. Always too soft, too careful, as if Serah's going to break into a thousand pieces. Lightning is the complete opposite of Snow - soft lips, rough kisses, no annoying stubble. Serah realizes this and shivers, sparks of raw electricity jolting through her.

Lightning rubs against her again, a frustrated growl rumbling in her throat.

Serah grinds back, breaking the kiss. She buries her face into Lightning's collar once more, taking in the musky, sweet scent of rose. It isn't as black and earthy as she's been used to - a scent that is so very _not_ Snow. It's _wonderful._ She moans into Lightning's neck, releasing her grip and running her hand up the thin shirt.

Lightning's eyes shut, and Serah latches onto her neck. She threads fingers through a darker river of red-blonde. _"Ssserah."_

Serah nips, licks, bites at the same spot until she's satisfied with the intensity of fragmented moans. A quick chuckle and she's on to the next spot, right above the left collarbone – one of Lightning's favorites. A string of swears whispers past the soldier's lips, causing Serah to plant quick kisses to calm her down. The hand dancing under the tank top rubs the underside of one breast, and Serah has to push Lightning's rising body down. She's missed this, Lightning's reactions, eager and wanting and _'give it to me now.'_ It's almost comical.

The grip on Serah's hair tightens, releases. Lightning drags the hand up Serah's side, lifting the fabric of the lavender hoodie with it. Lightning snakes the hand around to the front, fumbling for the zipper.

Serah doesn't stop her; it's getting hotter by the second. She leans back, offering to help Lightning unzip the jacket. The zipper slides down and off, and Lightning's hands are on her shoulders slipping the hoodie back. Serah drops it to the floor. She stares at Lightning, every inch, and her eyes lock on to the two angry marks marring the soldier's neck. She purses her lips, aware that Lightning recognizes the look.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just…" Serah presses two fingers against the marks on Lightning's neck. Trailing them to Lightning's ear, and then under her chin, she lifts Lightning's head. "You're mine, you know that?"

Lightning says nothing at first, just flashes that signature smirk Serah knows would make a plethora of panties drop. "I've always been yours."

"As long as you know." Serah leans in for a quick, deep kiss. She lets go of Lightning's chin to finger the hem of the tank top. "Let's get this off, shall we?" Lifting, she raises the shirt as Lightning lifts herself to allow Serah to remove the bothersome article of clothing. Lightning's nipples are already hard. Serah kisses her sister once before taking a nipple in her mouth. It's a sight she's glad not many people have the privilege to see – Lightning squirming under her lips and playful tongue.

The soldier has nearly been reduced to a mewling kitten. Eyes screwed shut, her hand rests on the back of Serah's head, neck exposed for the younger Farron to do as she pleases.

Serah doesn't miss the opportunity. Her tongue runs up Lightning's neck, and her fingers twist and tweak at both nipples. Her ministrations earn her a light, strained sigh that's music to her ears. She definitely can't get this out of Snow.

Lightning thrusts her hips once more. _"Ssseraaah…"_

Serah's already gotten the hint – a plea for release. She plants her lips on three places of Lightning's neck, on each breast and in-between, above her navel, and just beside her hipbone. Oh, how she adores the way the woman writhes and squirms under her. But Lightning's suffered long enough. Serah shifts back, sitting more near Lightning's knees. Her hand reaches out, caresses the smooth, heated skin. One finger travels from the valley of Lightning's breasts down to the silver gleaming stud and further to just beneath the black shorts. Past the mound of light hair, Serah teases her finger over the slit.

Lightning sighs, a content gasp of air on the verge of becoming a moan. She can't hide her current desperate state from her sister. Serah knows her too well.

Serah removes the finger. "Oh, poor baby. How long has it been?"

"You…should know how long." Lightning sets a hand behind her head.

Serah's eyes widen. "The night before my wedding?! You can't be serious." Well, that's been…a _while._ Too long for anyone with a libido as high as her sister's. Lightning has had zero action in the last few weeks while Serah's been out having her fun with Snow. Of course, they're married now, but she can't just leave her sister alone like that, especially when she's able to see Snow every day.

Aquamarine eyes stay fixated on the smaller frame. Hell, even Lightning's _stare_ is pleading.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you, okay?" Teeth click together in the kiss the two share. Serah's finger is back, stroking the wet slit with care. She grins at the moan she receives and takes it further. Finding that opening, she slides her finger in, watching Lightning arch her back beneath her. Cute. Still the flexible panther as she remembers.

Lightning throws her hand back on the armrest. Her moans resonate throughout the living room as she jerks her body to meet Serah's thrusts.

Serah licks her lips at her sister's writhing. She cups one breast in her hand, massaging it between her fingers. Swear after swear fills the room, and Serah snickers under her breath.

Lightning hears her of course, makes eye contact for just a second. Her face glows a soft pink, and she turns her head to the side just in time for another finger to be added. She shuts her eyes, clawing the armrest harder than before.

Serah's pace increases. She gives one major thrust before stopping.

The soldier's eyes grow wide, and she's panting, sweat beading her forehead. _"Serah!"_

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Fingers still buried inside, she curls them, massaging that spot, and earning a deep rumbling groan from beneath her. Perfect. Lightning is nothing but putty in her hands.

_"Fuck…Serah."_

That's all she needs to hear. Serah rubs the spot again, thrusts into it, and leans in close. Lightning's heart is hammering away in her chest; she can hear it. Serah plants one kiss between Lightning's breasts. Her tongue darts out, and she's licking a trail up to the moaning woman's neck. One kiss, a lick and chuckle, a playful bite. She shakes from the sudden shudder under her. A strained moan, breath tickling her ear. Lightning tightens around her fingers, squeezing. One more shudder and Lightning settles down, breaths coming in short gasps.

Serah slides out carefully, fingers slick from her sister's orgasm. Tongue cleaning each digit, she laughs at the near-silent _'fuck'_ that paints her sister's lips. It's just as she recalls, tangy and soft, a hint of sweetness within. _Snow doesn't even compare._

Serah moves to her original spot on Lightning's lap. "Did you miss me?"

"…Yeah…" Lightning grabs the back of Serah's head, marking the younger Farron's lips with her own, tasting the mess she created just seconds ago.

"Nnng… How much?"

"So much."

Serah's lips curl in a smile, and she pulls away. "So, how was that?"

"Come back here." Lightning pulls Serah closer to rest her head against Serah's. One deep and passionate kiss, and her hands are roaming.

The kiss breaks, and Serah giggles. Warm hands trail up her back and down again to claw at the front of her denim shorts. It takes a lot for her to ignore the creeping wetness between her thighs. "Mmm… Not today, sis. I have to go soon." She pecks Lightning's lips. Removing the hand from her shorts, she grazes her teeth along the outer shell of her sister's ear. "Next time I'll eat you, okay?"

The elder Farron drags her lips over Serah's neck. "That a threat or a promise?"

"Haha! Promise, babe." Serah pulls away from Lightning and rises. "Now, go back to sleep. I know you're still tired." She runs a finger down Lightning's chest and abdomen and stands, stretching sore legs. "Want your shirt?"

"Leave it. Come sleep with me."

 _Etro,_ she's making it even harder to say no. But…she can't. Not yet. Serah's already promised Snow. And, well, she _knows_ Lightning, and Lightning still isn't very fond of her husband. "I have to get ready, Claire, go to sleep. I'll lock the door when I leave."

There's a deep rumble in the soldier's chest before she responds. "Fine."

"Sorry." Serah leans down to capture Lightning's lips in a quick and heated kiss. "Don't forget I made you breakfast. And your uniform is drying."

Lightning nods.

"Love you, sis." She stands, returning to clean the mess in the kitchen.

Serah showers and dresses, entering the living room less than an hour later to find her shirtless sister passed out and snoring. She wants so _badly_ to curl up next to her, sharing that little bit of space and warmth with the person she loves so much. Of course, she loves Snow, too, but…it isn't the same. The love she has for her sister drives so much deeper than anyone can bare to imagine, least of all, Snow.

Sighing, she ambles out the front door, locking it behind her. It's only been a second, and she misses Lightning already. Misses every gentle touch and rough kiss, sarcastic remark, protective and jealous glance.

Everything. So _fucking_ much.


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning isn't stupid. She knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Desperate  
> Pairing: Lightning/Serah (Farroncest)  
> Rating: M for large mentioning of incest and some language  
> Words: 2,370  
> Song Inspiration: "Gone" - The Weeknd
> 
> A/N: No prompts this time. This was based off a headcanon I made up on my farronheadcanons blog on tumblr. I didn't really use the song here, but it was kinda stuck in my head while writing, mainly the second half. Don't expect any meaningful lyrics to tie in here. I don't care for them much. Anyway, it's nice to crank something out after so many months, even if it is a little short. Enjoy!

Five days. It's been  _five days_  since Lightning last answered any of her phone calls. She understands her sister is busy with work, busy trying to keep her situated in the most prestigious university on Cocoon. Honestly, Serah has to owe it to Lightning for being so supportive in her endeavor to get into Eden University in the first place. Still, she can at least pick up the damn phone once in a while.

Serah hangs her head, steel-blue eyes tracing the digital letters on her phone's screen.

_C-l-a…_

_Why_  isn't she answering?

Her hand tightens around the device, fingertips stroking each button on its side. She grasps her bottom lip between her teeth. Her vision clouds, throat constricts, and suddenly her mind races.

 _She can't be…no. I'd get a call if she were._  A deep breath expels from her lungs. Serah places the phone on the bed, almost apologetic. She massages her temples in an attempt to relax.  _Maybe she's…ignoring me._  She realizes she's been scratching the exposed skin of her thigh and ceases.  _She's never been one to do that, no matter how mad I make her._  Lips curl in a smile as she recalls the late nights sneaking in, gentle teasing, and…the hulking frame of her ex-boyfriend. The smile dies in seconds.

It's been months since she's broken up with Snow Villiers. Her moving away to college was only an excuse at best. Serah liked Snow, a lot in fact, but there was a certain…spark missing in their relationship, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She remembers Lightning's face the day she broke the news, speechless and eyes widened in disbelief.  _It's not like she has a reason to be jealous anymore, so that's out._

Serah huffs. She stands from her bed, stretching sore legs for the satisfying pop of joints. It's dark outside, as she can see from the window on the far side of her dorm room. Shuffling next to her bedroom door, she flicks the switch of her lamp twice before the light shuts off, leaving the room in the ominous silver glow of the moon.

On hands and knees, she crawls back onto her bed, the sheets and comforter depressing with every step. She collapses onto the bed, rose hair splaying out on the pillow like a wildfire. Serah reaches for her phone, caresses it, and…stops. Squeezing it in her hand, she turns it on and unlocks it. Her beloved sister's name is still etched into the pixels on the screen, taunting her.

She sighs. One more call can't hurt.

Serah dials Lightning's number through her contacts and lifts the phone to her ear. With every droning tone, Serah grips the phone harder. Upon the last, tears stab at her eyes again. Is she even going to answer this time?

"Mmhello?"

"Light?" Serah perks up in an instant, removing a lock of hair from her eye.

"Hey, Serah."

Oh, Etro. "Lightning, I- why haven't you been answering my calls?!" She cringes at her own whining.

A soft chuckle. "Why? Did you miss me?"

Serah pulls the phone away to scoff and roll her eyes. "Of course not. I just wanna know." She can't help the small smile that tugs at her lips. She doesn't even need to admit it; Lightning knows how much Serah has missed her, if not for the mass amount of late-night calls and current schoolgirl giggling.

There's a bit of shuffling in the background, a familiar creak Serah recognizes as the living room couch. Lightning speaks again, voice just slightly less rough than before. "Ahhh, well, I actually haven't been in Bodhum the last few days."

Serah's brows furrow. Lightning only ever leaves Bodhum for one reason – Guardian Corps. She shifts on top of the bed, curling her legs closer to her body. Placing the phone between her ear and pillow, she responds. "Let me guess, military business?"

"Yeah. Can't go into detail about it now. All I know is that I need a hot shower and a massage after what I went through."

Well, Serah can't say she doesn't like the sound of that, even from her end.

"Wait, what do you mean? How long have you been home?"

"I just got back, so maybe twenty minutes, tops? I…fell asleep on the couch right before you called, though. Sorry."

Always so apologetic, at least to her. And yet, the younger Farron can't stop the smile adorned on her face. Shifting again, she rises to pull back the comforter and sheets, sliding under them in a protective shield of warmth. Lightning isn't there to do it herself, of course, so it's all she has. "Good. I thought something happened to you."

"So you were worried?"

"Maybe."

"Admit it."

Serah giggles. "Nuh-uh."

"Do I have to come up there and get it out of you?"

 _Oh_. Serah tugs at her lip with her teeth, and the small jolt up her spine does not go unnoticed. "Don't make idle threats you can't follow through with, sis."

"Who says I'm making threats?"

"Haha, stop it, Light." Better to end it now before it begins, or at least move the hand that's somehow crept between her bare thighs in the last minute. Seriously, when did that get there?

"Alright, Princess."

The chuckle that comes after is mocking, almost knowing, and blood rushes to Serah's cheeks. Her nails graze her thighs, just past the edge of her underwear. She has quite the love-hate relationship with that pet name. While Lightning mostly uses it to poke fun at her, it never fails to turn Serah on. Though, now isn't the best time to fall prey to the soldier's prodding.

"So, how-" A quick yawn. "-have you been?"

Serah thanks the goddess for the change in subject, though her hand still lingers. "Okay, I guess. Classes have been going well, and the food still sucks."

Lightning laughs on the other end. It's a rather pleasant chortle that Serah admits she hasn't heard in days, far too long for her taste.

"Honestly, you'd think being in the best university on Cocoon, I'd have access to some quality food."

"Please. Don't even talk about terrible food when I'm missing yours. I think it's pretty bad when the only thing I can cook properly are steaks."

With a quick shake of her head, Serah cringes. "Light, please don't burn the house down."

There's a short pause before Lightning speaks again. "I promise I'll try not to. Don't wanna destroy your precious kitchen, right?"

Lightning laughs again; Serah wonders why she isn't cuddling under the covers with her right now.

"Don't worry, Ser, I know how much you love to cook. Just promise to make me something special when you come back. I'm dying without your food."

Serah snorts. "Alright. Not because I want to, but because I don't trust you to go within five feet of a stove."

"Fair enough. As long as you don't mind me helping you."

Helping? Serah swears she can hear one side of her sister's lip lift in a mischievous smirk. In an instant, she feels the ghost of curious hands caressing her thighs, heated breath tickling the nape of her neck. And it takes her a second before realizes she's reminiscing the hot and heavy tryst on their kitchen counter some months ago. Or…was it that one other time? That one day Snow decided to call in the middle of Lightning burying her head between Serah's legs… Maybe it's both. Yeah, probably both.

"Serah?"

"Hmm? What? What'd you say?" Once again, Serah's hand is buried between her legs. She contemplates even moving it because holy fuck does that feel great.

"You falling asleep on me?"

"What? No. I was just…thinking."

If "thinking" translates to "subconsciously getting off to her sister's voice," then, yes, "thinking" is such a marvelous term for whatever she's doing at the moment.

"I was asking how your suitemate was."

Serah makes no attempt to dislodge her hand. She shifts and twists her fingers, sliding across the front of her boyshorts, before she responds. "Mhmm, yeah…"

Lightning coughs up a short laugh. "'Mhmm, yeah?' You sure you're not falling asleep on me? Because I can definitely beat you at that game."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Dammit. Caught again. Why can't she just control herself? Instead, she's stuck in her dorm jamming her fingers down her underwear in some feeble attempt to fill the void that is currently sprawled out on a couch all the way in Bodhum. Some luck.

"My suitemate? She's okay. We're hanging out and studying together more. She's pretty cool, I guess."

Lightning remains silent, and Serah just assumes she's nodding.

"She isn't here right now though." Thank Etro. "I think she went home for the weekend. The better question is why aren't you here instead?" The fabric covering her center is slick to the touch, and  _holy shit_  she did not even mean to blurt that out or sound so damn  _needy._

The couch creaks again in the background, and Lightning sighs into the phone. "You miss me that much?"

Serah imagines that triumphant smirk plastered on her sister's face, and oh Etro, her center throbs against her fingers.

"I do. I miss you a lot. Why can't you come visit me?" A small whine breaks at the back of her throat. Fingers travel upwards, and nails scratch above the wiry hair.

"Because you haven't asked me yet. I can take a couple days off, you know."

She knows. She's always aware of this fact. But dammit, Serah just wants her  _now_. Forget the stupid train ride, forget Guardian Corps., forget that Serah's suitemate even exists in the first place, wherever the hell she is. All she wants is fingers shoved inside her, electric currents shocking her core, tongue tracing the entire map of her being. But all she can do is pretend that the digits teasing her outer folds belong to the owner of the sultry and half-exhausted voice on the other end.

"Claire?"

Legs part, fingers rub either side of her clit.

"Hmm?"

_Fuck._

"Can you just talk to me?" Serah's plea is strained, almost muffled into the pillow, but hopefully unnoticeable.

"Just talk? About what?"

Serah inhales a sharp breath she hopes the soldier hasn't heard. She works the tips of her fingers in circles around the swollen bundle of nerves. Shifting, her shirt bunches and folds in odd angles around her belly, tickling the hypersensitive skin.

"Anything. I just…want to hear your voice. Please?"

Lightning chuckles. "Anything for you, Princess. I know I've told you before, but it's weird not having you here…"

Serah listens, goddess does she listen. The words flow into her ear, soft yet strong, the epitome of Lightning Farron. Lightning speaks about everything and nothing in particular, and Serah lies there, two fingers rubbing vigorously against her heated core. She takes fingers from her free hand into her mouth, coating them with saliva. Her wet hand roams, ghosting down the skin of her neck to cup her breasts, tweak her nipples between nimble fingertips.

" _Ser?"_

Her entire body responds.

"I'm still here."

And just like that, she imagines those familiar calloused hands clawing down her back, branding, claiming her. An arm would reach out to drag her closer by the waist, and she'd fall prey to heated growls and fangs marking her neck. She'd grind herself, brush up against the soldier, make her work. Another arm snakes itself around her neck, pulls her in, and teeth graze the shell of her ear. She moans out (but not too loud) and suddenly fingers dance around her opening.

Lightning continues speaking; Serah is almost there.

She tweaks the nipple of both breasts before letting her hand join the other. She's back to her fantasy in seconds. Lightning would whisper in her ear, call her name like she owned it, make her  _beg_  to be fucked. And Serah would beg. She'd whine and grovel and kick the covers. Lightning would laugh, a sinister snicker that never fails to make Serah sweat. Hands roam and tickle up her sides, then descend to knead her ass, lips mark a path from neck to mid-spine. Serah's burning at this point, and it becomes impossible to ignore the wetness between her thighs.

The soldier's voice drops a fraction deeper, and Serah figures she's lying down.

Lightning would ask Serah to open up for her, and of course, Serah would obey. Fingers trace the edge and outline of her opening. The younger Farron tries her hardest to keep quiet, she really does try. But she can't help arching her spine, pressing into her sister, opening up just enough for three fingers to slip inside. Words catch in her throat; she chokes out a plea. The three fingers pick up speed, ramming into that one spot, and the other hand begins its assault. Two digits massage either side of clit, and oh  _fuck_ , she's so close.

Serah's teeth grind together. Lightning would remove her fingers, slick with Serah's arousal, eliciting a throaty moan of protest from the college student. And just to get her to stay quiet, the soldier presses her coated fingers into Serah's mouth, allowing her to taste herself. Lightning's two remaining fingers would pull back the hood of Serah's clit, her other hand flicking and rubbing against it. Serah can barely hold back her moans. Etro, she's sweating, grinding into those skilled hands. Lightning enters her once more and…

Serah draws out a low moan. Her body shudders, shakes, rocking the frame of the bed against the wall. She comes hard into her hand, grinding out the final jolts of her thunderous orgasm. She's burnt out, spent, and her fantasy fades into the night.

Lightning has stopped explaining whatever it is she's speaking of (Serah hasn't paid attention to anything but her voice) and calls out.

"Ser? You okay?"

Crap. She didn't hear all of that, did she?

"Serah?"

She decides not to respond; she feels her eyes drooping, anyway.

Lightning chuckles into her ear. "Goodnight, Princess."

Serah desires to return the wishes. Instead, she's met with the click of an ending call, and a sudden yearning for strong arms wrapped around her.


	3. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wrong  
> Pairing: Lightning/Serah (Farroncest), Serah/Snow  
> Rating: T  
> Words: 1,877  
> Song Inspiration: "Lina Magic" - 3D Friends, "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons
> 
> A/N: Really wanted to write to "Radioactive," so this came out. This takes place after Lightning Returns, so if you haven't finished that, there will be some slight ending spoilers. This is a little different from how I normally portray their relationship, so let me know if you like it. Also, if you can, please take the time to leave a review! I'm always eager to know what I could do to improve my writing overall as well as have a gauge on what people like to see from me. Enjoy!

"So, you're marrying him?"

The words thrust into her, cold and hardened steel. If gunblades still exist, she's surely been stabbed in the chest with one, right where that fickle piece of muscle called a heart lies.

She chews the inside of her cheek, massaging the spot with her tongue before responding.

"Yes."

A sharp scoff pierces her ears. It's happening again; the conversation she knows she can't do a damn thing to stop.

Lightning throws herself onto the living room sofa. She tilts her head back and sits there, motionless.

Serah does nothing. Her eyes dart around the room, landing on every object she shares with her fiancé – TV, furniture, simple coffee table – just everything but Lightning. How can she even bare to look at her sister after that utterance of affirmation? Pathetic.

Lightning shifts, top lip lifting in the expression Serah fears so much. "You asked me to come all the way here just to tell me that?"

Serah's stomach churns, teeth pinch her lip. "No. I asked you to come because I wanted to see you." She clutches the oversized t-shirt she wears, fingers ringing and wrapped through the fabric. She really must cease with the nervous habits. They're so obvious, even Snow's picked up on them by now.

A small smile replaces the soldier's hardened features. "I wanted to see you, too, Serah. You know I did."

Serah's cheeks sear with an oncoming blush.  _Get a hold of yourself. She's just your damn sister._ Shoving her thoughts away, she sighs as she plops down on the loveseat opposite Lightning. Her eyes study the intricate, twisting design of the off-grey carpet, and she's reminded how she ended up there in the first place. Snow Villiers.

The behemoth of a man owns an auto repair shop on the other side of town. Not the best job in the world, but enough for the two to settle down in a place of their own. Snow always rants and raves about how excited he is to marry the woman of his dreams. Serah thinks it's cute, until she remembers that the one person who hates Snow's existence looks expectedly at her from the other side of couch.

Oh, right.

Her stomach twinges again. "I love you, Lightning. I love you more than anyone in the world. But…I love Snow, too. And we just…"

"Don't even say it."

Serah's eyes furrow at the interruption. She shifts her body towards Lightning. The soldier cradles her head in her hands, clutching messy rose hair in two tight fists. Serah swallows a hard lump in her throat. Her hands grow clammy. Dammit, why does she always screw everything up?

It's a minute before Lightning speaks again, voice cracking and strained. "Don't even say it. I already  _know_  what you're going to say. 'We can't be together.' Right?"

The younger Farron's voice catches in her throat. Tears burn her eyes. She places her hands in her lap, trying to compose herself before responding.

"I…Lightning. Things are…different now."

Different? Like what? The fact that they were all miraculously transported to a new world, a new beginning for them all? Outside of that, not much else has changed. Snow is still blindly optimistic, Fang and Vanille are still screwing each other, and Lightning is still the best thing that's ever happened to her over her entire lifetime. God, she's such a terrible liar.

"I wanted to make a life for myself. We got our chance, Lightning. We got another chance to live the life we've always wanted. And…this is what I want."

Lightning bristles at her last statement. She pauses to wipe the incredulous and stupefied look from her face. "It's…what you want? Really what you want?"

Guilt chokes her, deprives Serah of air. Her heart pounds in her ear. She folds a leg under her, distracting herself from even answering the question.

Serah just hopes Lightning doesn't pick up on the pause. "Yes."

Lightning doesn't look away and neither does Serah. The soldier exhales through flared nose, finally dropping her eyes. "Fine. As long as you're happy."

Serah's brows crease. She bolts up from the sofa to stand in front of her wistful sister. Lightning's face is twisted to the side, eyes downcast and jaw displaced to left.

"So that's it? You just don't care?"

"Of course I care. You've made your point. It's the life you want. I just want you to be happy." Lightning reclines further into the couch, elbow resting on the couch arm. She takes a furtive glance at Serah before averting her eyes once more.

Goddammit, why does she have to act so selfless? It makes Serah sick to her stomach. After everything they've been through, Serah can never be so giving, always wanting what's right for her before others. She envies Lightning.

Serah rolls her eyes. "Is that what  _you_  want Lightning? Is it?"

Lightning jolts up to stand in front of her sister. "You've been wanting to marry this dumbass for a thousand years. If it truly makes you happy, then do it. I don't have to like it. The only thing I have to do is grin and bear it."

Serah throws her hands up. "Then why don't you do just that?! I'm so sick of you trying to make me feel bad for wanting-"

"What? A newlife? A  _normal_ life? A life where you don't consistently think about screwing your own sister? Is that what you want?"

Serah shrinks back, hugging her arms around herself. She lifts her head far enough to catch Lightning's sharp jaw and eyes. "Don't you?"

"You can't even answer the question, Serah." Lightning leans forward, glaring down at her. "No, I don't."

"Then what do you want, Lightning? What?"

"You!"

Serah flinches at Lightning's projected voice. Nails scratch against her bare arms, and she looks downcast at the floor. Loath to admit, she's only heard her elder sister yell on rare occasion. But it isn't like she didn't expect the response. A part of her just hoped she didn't have to hear it.

"I just want you. I want every inch of you, Serah. I can't stop thinking about you. When I go to bed at night, when I wake up in the morning, you're the first person I think about." Lightning clenches her jaw before continuing. "I'm… _addicted_  to you, Serah! Every touch, every kiss, every word that comes out of your mouth. And it's so sick. I should feel like shit for having these thoughts. But you know what? I don't." Her voice lowers to a sharp whisper. "I threw those feelings away over 1000 years ago. I'm done feeling sorry for myself."

Serah utters a trembling response. "Lightning…"

Lightning ignores her, closing the space between. She presses her forehead against Serah's. "Right. So, if you want to marry him, go ahead. But at the end of the day, just remember that I'll always belong to you, and you'll always be everything and more to me."

Serah tilts her head up, a sound escaping her, equal parts laugh and scoff. Lightning's uneven breaths tickle her lips, sending a sharp chill up her spine. Her hands fumble around, reaching for something, anything to grasp onto. She runs her fingers along the ebony leather of Lightning's jacket, clutches it in her hand. Lightning stands there, stone cold, not moving an inch. Serah doesn't think, just ghosts her lips against her own sister's.

She's on the verge of losing herself again, for the thousandth time, and she freezes. Shaking her head, she pushes the warm body in front of hers with not nearly enough strength to even faze Lightning.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me again?"

Serah forces herself to meet Lightning's eyes, two pools of aquamarine fixated on her features. It takes nothing but a small, familiar twitch to send Serah's heart spiraling into the lava pit of her core.

"Serah…"

"No. You always do this me. I always try to find my way out, but somehow you keep bringing me right back. I'm sick of it. I-I'm sick of you!"

Lightning's eyes twitch and her lips part as if she wants to respond. She just stares in silence, and Serah knows she's struck a nerve or two without intention. Serah cannot stand the pathetically crushed look on her sister's face. She stands her ground, aiming to continue.

"Do you know why I wanted you to visit?"

Lightning remains speechless; Serah continues.

"Yes, Lightning. I miss you. Far too much. I can't live without you, you know that." Serah fidgets and threads her fingers through each other. "I wanted you here because I wanted a second opinion. For some stupid reason, I was hoping that, maybe, you'd convince me to not marry Snow. I tried pushing myself away from you back when I first met him. But, you. You always drag me back into  _this_."

The soldier steels her jaw, uttering not a word.

"I want you, too, Light. But I shouldn't have you. You shouldn't have me wrapped around your little finger. I can't have you, but…" She stops.

What is the problem? No, their relationship encompasses nothing along the lines of 'normal.' But that's how it's been for centuries, and she's still allowing other people to separate them. She's been so fixated on adhering to the norm, sticking to values and expectations of her past life, that's she's been shutting her own sister out the entire time. She's loved Snow, sure, but was she ever 'in love' with him? She can't even answer.

Serah's brain shuts down. All intelligent thinking and reasoning cease functioning. She's left standing in the middle of the living room, breathing labored and sharp eyes locked onto Lightning's taller and more muscular frame.

She shuffles closer, hand thrusting out to push Lightning backwards. Lightning loses her footing, stumbling onto the couch with mouth agape. The corner of Serah's lip rises, and Lightning mimics her.

The two lock eyes, Lightning's tongue stroking Serah's bottom lip. Serah lowers herself to straddle her sister's lap. Snatching both of Lightning's idle wrists, she guides slightly larger hands to rest on her waist under the large t-shirt.

Lightning wastes no time exploring the body she hasn't been able to touch in a few centuries. Her brows crease, eyes focus. Hands roam upwards, sweeping the underside of Serah's breasts.

A moan escapes the younger Farron. She lifts her arms, allowing Lightning to yank off the shirt, and her exposed nipples harden in the wake of cool air. Eager hands morph into desperate clawing. Suppressed groans rumble in her chest, eliciting a mocking chuckle from the taut body under her. She pushes the sleeves of the leather jacket back, forcing Lightning to peel it off, throwing it behind the couch. Serah gyrates her hips, grinding into Lightning's lap. She feels the wetness between her thighs and swears she'll take care of it soon.

One of Lightning's hands grips her ass, the other wraps around her waist, pushing her further into the older Farron. Serah's pulled in closer and rests her head against Lightning's. Lips and noses brush against one another. Serah threads a hand through rose hair and grips hard at the hand on her waist traveling south to more specific places.

"Don't,  _ahhh_ , make me regret this, Claire."


	4. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: You and I  
> Pairing: Lightning/Serah (Farroncest)  
> Rating: M for incest, language, and implied character death  
> Words: 1,724  
> Song Inspiration: "Rescue Me" - Tokio Hotel  
> Sentence Set: Delta
> 
> A/N: Decided to do a 1sentence challenge for these two. If you haven't heard of 1sentence, it's a challenge on Livejournal. You pick a set of 50 words and write one grammatically correct sentence for each word. I cheated a lot here, and I'm sure at least half of the semicolons used are incorrect.  
> Most prompts are AU to some degree, and some others follow canon. Might get a bit OOC in some as well, but I'm hoping it isn't too bad. Enjoy!

**#01 – Ring**

Lightning's bare fist smashes into a face, crunching cartilage beneath a heavy strike; blood rushes to her ears, sending her into a frenzy, and she vows this will be the first and last man to lay his hands on Serah.

**#02 – Hero**

Titles weren't claimed, they were given, and Snow would never discover the true meaning of the word 'hero.'

**#03 – Memory**

In the darkness, in some black void, a hand engulfed in divine light claws into her, digging, and rips out the last bit of her that made her human, that made her  _remember;_ an integral part of her is missing, and she slips back into nothingness.

**#04 – Box**

Lightning wouldn't dare call the box her father laid to rest in a coffin; he didn't deserve the honor, and Serah was better off not remembering who the man was.

**#05 – Run**

Soulless, turquoise depths drowned her sinking heart as the carbon copy brandished an exact replica of Blazefire Sabre; who would conjure up this sick nightmare that she couldn't escape from?

**#06 – Hurricane**

Lightning had been a little off lately, Fang noticed, her mood akin to a bad storm brewing; the way her eyes roamed over Serah at every possible chance seemed possessive, almost disturbing and predatory, a silent warning for others to steer clear.

**#07 – Wings**

"Hold on, Ser!" Lightning yelled over the howling wind, snaking an arm around her sister's thin waist; the alabaster chocobo beat its wings as it soared over the rocky chasm, and Lightning's heart fluttered at having been able to take a much needed vacation with Serah.

**#08 – Cold**

Tears streamed down Serah's face onto the chilled skin of her sister's flesh, all rational thought thrown out the window.

**#09 – Red**

Angry and crimson, the marks on Serah's backside burn under the soldier's less-than-gentle touch; how was some outrageous 'punishment' turning her on  _so_ much?

**#10 – Drink**

She never allows the burn of alcohol to sear her tongue, ever, so why does she see her father's reflection glaring back at her in the mirror?

**#11 – Midnight**

Late-night strolls around the neighborhood became more frequent, and for Etro's sake, she had class in the morning; she shouldn't have been up wondering if the bitch her sister chose over her was worth Lightning's time.

**#12 – Temptation**

A deep-seated hunger gnawed at her core, one that made her recoil in disgust as she realized the target of that yearning – her own  _sister_.

**#13 – View**

Serah never wore much clothing around the house; it wasn't a problem, but Lightning found it difficult prying her eyes away from the edges of the girl's underwear.

**#14 – Music**

She's earning a one-way ticket to hell for this, listening in to Serah and the behemoth's screaming match and thinking how sweet a melody it is.

**#15 – Silk**

Shifting closer to the warm body next to her, Serah runs fingers through silken rose hair, and the hand scratching at her waist reaches to pull sheets up, blocking out the midday sun.

**#16 – Cover**

Serah promised she'd do anything Lightning enjoyed for once, but ducking behind a shrub under paintball fire was not her definition of fun.

**#17 – Promise**

Claire vowed to protect and support her little sister after their parents passed; Lightning accepted the burden herself, forgetting that her mother warned her that she didn't have to carry the cross alone.

**#18 – Dream**

She couldn't explain what she experienced in crystal sleep, whether it was real or not, but she swore she saw hazy events through her sister's eyes – glimpses of Snow and others she didn't recognize, a trial issued by a towering warrior, and the great assault on the city in the sky.

**#19 – Candle**

"Happy Birthday, sis!" – and Serah shuffles further into the bedroom with breakfast in hand, a candle burning atop a fresh stack of pancakes; Lightning, still groggy, plants a lazy kiss on the corner of Serah's mouth, but Serah turns, stealing a deeper one instead.

**#20 – Talent**

"Here, taste this," Serah says, lifting the spoon to Lightning's mouth; the sweet and spicy savor coats her tongue, another masterpiece that Serah's created, though it doesn't taste nearly as great as the girl does herself.

**#21 – Silence**

Her back slides down the wall, and she weeps, shaking in the corner like a frightened animal; her parents, sister, and fiancé are all gone, and the silence is too much for her to bear.

**#22 – Journey**

Serah would do anything to see her sister again, even if it meant dying at the hands of an ever-changing timeline.

**#23 – Fire**

Serah's tears soak Claire's belly, long overdue after their mother's untimely death; Claire moves a lock of hair from Serah's face and mouth, driven by protective sisterly instincts and the fire of something else her young mind barely comprehends.

**#24 – Strength**

Strength was one quality Serah admired in Lightning over Snow, not physical, but the ability to persevere through the ultimate hardships and still provide for those she loved the most without hesitation.

**#25 – Mask**

_Lightning_  was her identity now, an anchor to keep Serah grounded, the tough and mature façade that she showed to the world.

**#26 – Ice**

With awkward chocobo hair and a stupid grin to match, Snow Villiers, Bodhum's Number One Dumbass, climbed his way to the top of Lightning's shit list, and she could not determine why Serah was ever attracted to him.

**#27 – Fall**

As much as Serah enjoyed summer, autumn was her favorite season since there were ample opportunities to cuddle up on the couch and watch movies with her favorite person in the world.

**#28 – Forgotten**

No one believed her; Serah would go to sleep at night wondering why her sister disappeared, no trace and no evidence of her existence.

**#29 – Dance**

She remembers it like it was yesterday, bodies meshed together in some hypnotic dance; what started out as simple fooling around turned into a careful and practiced grind session.

**#30 – Body**

Two bodies melded as one, joining together in what at first seemed like a distraction from the loss of their parents.

**#31 – Sacred**

She would never be forgiven in the eyes of the goddess, Etro, for tainting the sanctity of a relationship meant to be so pure.

**#32 – Farewells**

Serah was gone, and Lightning's own goodbye took the form of venomous words spat in her face at the time Serah needed her most.

**#33 – World**

As Serah sat upon Lightning's lap telling her sister about her day, she felt the protective arm around her waist tighten; if her new life consisted of this reality, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**#34 – Formal**

Serah knew Lightning despised formal attire, but it was Serah's own wedding, and she called the shots; however, seeing Lightning in a suit entranced her, and she would have given up everything, even Snow, for a chance to rip the soldier out of that outfit.

**#35 – Fever**

The sergeant's mood reached a fever pitch; this beanie-wearing hobo had the audacity to ask for  _her_  sister's hand in marriage at a time like this?

**#36 – Laugh**

Her mannerisms were spot on, even her laugh carried the same lilting tune as Lightning remembered, but Serah… _this_  Serah was not hers; she sensed no soul, but it was the only comfort she'd get for playing the role of the "good little savior."

**#37 – Lies**

"Lightning and Serah…they sure are close aren't they?" Snow whispers; the huntress watches them - she knows the game all too well - but gives a gruff response, "Yeah,  _very_ close."

**#38 – Forever**

Guardian Corps. whisked Sergeant Farron away far too often for Serah's liking, and at times it seemed like an eternity, so she cherished every waking moment with her elder sister, whether it entailed laughing about their separate days or tangle up together in silence under the stars.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

The savior stares at the chipped and cracked paint of the hotel room's wall, and suddenly she hears the faint crying of the souls she's saved; in that moment, she recalls the driving force behind her mission and what it would mean if she can't complete it, and she breaks down, alone in the confines of her own mind.

**#40 – Whisper**

She's eager, tracing her tongue on the inside of one thigh, whispering affirmations of love into swollen lips, and she  _fucking loves it_  when the soldier gives her that hazy, half-lidded gaze.

**#41 – Wait**

"Such a good girl," Lightning whispers, tugging an obedient and smirking Serah closer to her by a spiked, ebony collar; Serah's arousal intoxicates her, no doubt the result of a half-day's wait.

**#42 – Talk**

Going out in college excites Serah, but it's nothing more than a placeholder, an activity she partakes in to take her mind off the fact that she's unable hear Lightning's voice every night.

**#43 – Search**

Deep cerulean eyes, glazed and glassy, search her own as the slim frame atop her bounces on her fingers; she can't interpret what the intense gaze means, and at this point, she doesn't care.

**#44 – Hope**

How sick of her was it to use this little boy to make amends for her past failures to her own younger sister?

**#45 – Eclipse**

Serah chuckles to herself, recalling Lightning causing the eclipse of some kid's bullying career in elementary school as quick as her namesake, all for one tear he'd made Serah shed.

**#46 – Gravity**

For the first time in 500 years, Serah Farron allows herself to explore the contours of Lightning's hands in hers, wary of letting her slip away into zero-gravity.

**#47 – Highway**

Bhunivelze's savior treks alone on the highway, reminiscing just long enough to smile at the memories of old family road trips.

**#48 – Unknown**

Whether it was late coping or an opportunity to distance herself from the soldier, Lightning was unsure of how many boys Serah brought home in the last month, but she was certain that this behavior was working her last fucking nerves.

**#49 – Lock**

In some mocking display of irony, the old parts of her she thought weak and cast away were the same parts that manifested into the lock to keep her beloved Serah's soul safe.

**#50 – Breathe**

One, two…and breathe - there was no reason to panic; she knew specialists on the inside who'd clean up the mess and dispose of it before anyone, even Serah, took notice.


	5. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah didn't expect last night to happen, but she isn't lying around complaining about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Zoo  
> Pairing: Lightning/Serah/Fang  
> Rating: T for some incest and mentions of sex  
> Words: 521  
> Song Inspiration: None
> 
> A/N: I wanted to get something written so I decided to write two short fics about early morning shenanigans but with different feels for each. Hope I at least got that down. This one centers around Lightning and Serah with Fang. Be sure to check out the next chapter in addition to this and let me know which one you liked better.
> 
> ** Please note that while the two chapters are similar, they are completely unrelated. Enjoy!

When Serah stirs, it isn't because of the car horn blaring on repeat outside and not because of the rain and shards of hail pelting the window. When she stirs, it's because of the arrogant and muscular arm wrapped firmly around her waist, the one that pulls her closer, claims her and protects her. It isn't until she looks down that she realizes the arm, dark as polished bronze, doesn't belong to whom she expects.

The owner is a wolf, with an ebony mane inking the pillow next to her rose colored locks. She can't tell if it sleeps or not, and, as she's learned on occasion, snoring and growling sound nearly identical. The wolf's teeth are sheathed, as are its claws, with lips at her neck and breath catching her ear. The shiver that ripples through her naked body shakes her, catching the lax outline of the larger frame at her back. Oddly enough, she likens the light groan at her collar to the purr of a pleased kitten.

"Mmmorning, li'l sunshine, ready for round 2 already, eh?" the voice whispers, and a chuckle follows, triggering the most breathtaking memories from the night before.

The intoxicating scent of arousal lights her on fire, replaying the roaming pairs of hands upon alabaster skin. She can't comprehend how she thought an innocent movie session would stay as such. Fang, her sister's best friend, proved to be such a delightful playmate, a real animal in bed. A wolf in sheep's clothing, Fang matched Lightning's eagerness to please with extreme finesse hidden behind a lopsided smirk. To top the night off, Serah found herself pleasured in positions that would have made the goddess Etro disown them for eternity.

Her legs tangle with the body in front of her, but it doesn't stir, just lies there stretched out with all the flexibility of a lounging panther. Lightning sleeps soundly, posing no immediate threat of loving kisses and affectionate nuzzles trailed down Serah's spine. The night prior has reduced the beast to a mewling kitten with a serene face taking refuge beneath rose hair and a downy pillow. The bed's sheets only cover up to her midriff, exposing ivory skin marred with angry marks of last night's successful hunt.

There's another try at teeth capturing Serah's earlobe, but the wolf backs down upon hearing the panther's feeble attempt at a threatening snarl.

"Stop trying to seduce my sister."

"She started it."

And the two growl and snap at one another for at least a full minute before Serah's had enough, shutting them both up with equal parts lips and tongue. The bed creaks, bodies shift and contort, and the smallest of the three finds herself in a compromising position between one's breasts and another's legs. Fingers and lips make their homes on her skin as a whine breaks from the back of her throat. The whine morphs into giggles in the wake of teasing tongues and tearing fangs.

Morning draws on, becomes a mirror of sensations experienced through all-too-recent memories. Serah loses herself, and her moans drown out the hammering of rain and hail.

She fades.


	6. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning gets a rather rude awakening in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Weak  
> Pairing: Lightning/Serah/Vanille  
> Rating: T for some incest and mentions of sex  
> Words: 786  
> Song Inspiration: None
> 
> A/N: I wanted to get something written so I decided to write two short fics about early morning shenanigans but with different feels for each. Hope I at least got that down. This one centers around Lightning and Serah with Vanille. Be sure to check out the previous chapter in addition to this and let me know which one you liked better.
> 
> ** Please note that while the two chapters are similar, they are completely unrelated. Enjoy!

_Is she still asleep?_

_I think so. She'd sleep forever if she could outside of work._

_Mmm… what a sleepyhead. Can we wake her?_

_I don't think she'd mind that, actually._

Something pokes her between the ribs. Not worth opening her eyes over, though. There's a short pause, and the nudging continues.

Ugh.

Poking turns to light jabbing. It tickles. She flinches, shifting onto her side. Maybe that'll help.

…

_She's a stubborn one isn't she?_

_Haha, you don't even know the half of it._

More poking and prodding on her ribs, now her back. Up her shirt, tracing her spine, right to the nape of her neck. She shivers. Brows furrow, and she turns to her stomach, arms under her head. The sheets brushing her belly are crisp and cool, a nice antithesis to the stuffy confines of the "fortress" in which she resides.

A… "fortress." That's what the two girls called it. Nothing more than bedding spread over a few chairs and the living room couch. The makeshift bed she rests on lies at the heart of it, comprised of pillows and sheets and facing a television with movie cases strewn about in front. String lights line the outside edges of the bedding, setting off a festive glow for the cozy space beneath. At least, that's what it looked like the last time her eyes were open some seven or so hours ago. Ugh, " _fortress_." Should have just called it a pillow fort.

 _Oh? I think she_ is _awake. You big faker!_

Weight settles onto her lower back. It isn't heavy, no, but it's rock solid, bare thighs and knees scraping her ribs. In addition to the weight, a noticeable warmth settles on her skin with the vague, heady scent of arousal. Hands travel up her back before careful fingers map out the ridges of her spine.

"Get off of me."

Lightning tries to save face. Stern, militant disposition shouldn't be shattered so easily, not by one so… sickeningly adorable – her sister's best friend at that – a near clone of her own flesh and blood in the personality department. She admits, she's a sucker for the cute ones, and this Vanille girl more than tops the chart in that regard. Both Serah  _and_  Vanille, though, are deadly when together, and could very well get away with murder with a simple bat of their eyelashes. Lightning would never have agreed to creating a fort in the middle of the living room under normal circumstances, but her iron resolve broke as the two begged, adding teasing caresses to puppy-like pouts. Etro, she's so weak.

_I will-_

She doesn't want her to.

_-just relax, yes? Is that okay?_

_Oh, come on, sis. Don't be like that. We're just having fun. She likes you._

Yeah, she bets. Would have been hard to guess that with the way Vanille acted the night before. The girl was skittish and nervous, crumbling under Lightning's icy stare and rolling eyes. Serah succeeded in calming Vanille down just enough for the three of them to cuddle up and watch a few movies.

Her shirt peels off. With a brief moment of freedom, she exhales and relaxes into the hands kneading her back. The ministrations remain slow and practiced, pressing and rolling out the kinks. Another pair of hands makes their way across the backs of her thighs in feather-light caresses. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention, but the sudden buck of her hips makes it entirely too obvious. A short giggle from above echoes in her ears as Vanille rocks on top of her. Blood rushes to her cheeks.

_I think she liked that, don't ya think?_

_Oh, she does, trust me._

Damn her sister for reading her so well! Lightning aims to retort before the weight disappears and two pairs of hands make quick work to roll her face up. Aquamarine eyes flutter open, scanning and studying two half-naked forms. She tries to put on her best scowl in mock annoyance at the situation. Serah doesn't fall for it.

_Haha, I saw you looking. Sorry we woke you. Wanna go back to sleep?_

Lightning nods and immediately finds herself sandwiched between two warm bodies. A head of familiar rose hair nestles itself in the crook of her neck, and lips find the spot under her jaw that coaxes the moan rumbling in her chest. The other, a wilderness of auburn, rests between her breasts. The overall hesitance of last night seems to have faded as delicate fingers caress the undersides of her breasts, working a bold trail down to the waistband of her shorts.

She admits at this rate, she isn't going to get much sleeping done.


	7. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah is spoiled. So, so spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spoiled  
> Pairing: Lightning/Serah (Farroncest)  
> Rating: M for sisterly incest, some language  
> Words: 1,298  
> Song Inspiration: None
> 
> A/N: Completely and utterly forgot I had this sitting on my tumblr after debating whether to post it here or not. This piece is like...3 months old and I may as well upload it since I haven't been writing anything in the past couple months. The word "sundress" gave me an idea for this fic. I feel weird for saying this, but if you like (or dislike) anything that I write, or just want to give me some pointers or advice, please don't be afraid to drop a review or comment! I love them and they really do help me as a writer to keep my motivation going (especially with this dead pairing). But with that out of the way, please enjoy!

"Serah, come on. I told you I was sorry."

Serah ignores her, dodging and weaving through the crowded streets of Bodhum. It's the annual summer street festival, and while she'd normally be enjoying herself with her older sister, that plan went straight out of the window with their little argument that morning.

Well, to be completely honest, Serah doesn't even remember the initial reason for the dispute. Lightning said some things, she said some things, the conversation blew up, and next thing she knew, they were out the door with Serah giving Lightning a terrible case of cold shoulder. If Serah had to admit anything, however, she instigated the entire fight, but she'll never tell her sister that.

Lately, she's been under a terrible dry spell. Snow hasn't been around much, some nonsense about helping Lebreau with the café or whatever his stupid excuse was. She no longer cares; getting her fix remains her number one goal, and she'll take any opportunity that arises.

Like now.

Lightning tails her like a sad, guilty puppy, the only vulnerability Serah will ever see from her stalwart soldier. The occasional glance back proves to be worth it; Lightning's face is just too adorable when she's sorry for having hurt Serah's feelings. Serah loves to exploit it, of course, because being spoiled by her only sister, the biggest, baddest Sergeant in Guardian Corps., absolutely has its perks. Why not reap the benefits?

"Serah, please," Lightning's voice rings out from behind her.

A small smirk forms on Serah's face. It dissipates when she turns around, and she snatches Lightning's hand in hers. Lightning's grip tightens, a probable sign that she's getting hopeful. Oh, Lightning.

Serah picks up her pace through the crowd to turn down one street, then another, and ending up in the center of an empty alley. She tiptoes ahead, poking her head out to make sure they're alone. A car passes every once in a while, but for the most part, silence. Good enough for her.

Lightning narrows her eyes at Serah – that's her version of confused – before stepping towards her. "Serah. I'm _sorry_ , okay?"

Serah purses her lips.

"Please. I just- I'll do anything. Please don't be mad at me." Lightning looks so pathetic with her head pointed downwards in apology. Oh, this is just rich.

Serah perks up at her words, though, clasping her hands behind her back. "Anything?"

Lightning nods.

Serah's gotten her right where she wants her. "Promise?"

"Always."

That's all Serah needs. She grasps Lightning's collar and slams her into a wall between two large dumpsters. Lightning's eyes widen. Somehow, she still seems apologetic, as if she deserves any punishment Serah's willing to throw at her. Ugh, Serah just can't resist that face. How adorable. But of course, she also can't resist shoving her tongue down Lightning's throat. The groan that escapes Lightning resonates within Serah, and goddess, she really, _really_ wants that mouth elsewhere.

Lightning gets _too_ eager, dragging her teeth and tongue over Serah's neck as she lifts her less than an inch off the ground. She utters "I'm sorry" over and over again, between each hickey and bruise that manifests over Serah's neck. That's fine and all, and Serah couldn't care less. She and Snow aren't _actually_ dating anyway. Perhaps it will keep him on a tight leash, at least.

Lightning's teeth graze over the center of Serah's neck, and _fucking_ _Etro,_ the throbbing between Serah's legs thumps harder. Enough play time.

Serah pulls Lightning forward for a deep, lip-biting kiss before spinning around and placing herself against the wall. Lightning raises her eyebrow, probably thinking Serah would want to take charge. But how is this any different? Lightning's still at her mercy, after all.

Curling fingers through Lightning's rose hair, Serah puts on the most innocent smile she can muster, which, in reality, might be the scariest thing Lightning's ever seen, judging by her guilt-ridden expression. Lightning's just too easy to fuck with.

"Anything?" Serah repeats.

Lightning nods again.

Serah knows she has Lightning wrapped around her little finger, so she pushes the soldier down to her knees. Lightning obeys, peering up at her with the most pathetic puppy-like expression Serah's ever seen.

"What do you want me to do?" Lightning asks, though Serah's sure she already knows by this point.

"Tell me how sorry you are. Right here." Serah's hand guides Lightning's head between her legs. Fuck, she can feel Lightning's breath there.

"Now?" A rhetorical question laced with sarcasm, but Serah retorts anyway.

"Don't give me that, tiger." Serah smiles to herself, cupping Lightning's cheeks as they flush at her pet name. Serah picks up a low rumble from her, a growl in obvious embarrassment.

Serah can't lie to herself. There's something undoubtedly fucking hot about the most notorious Sergeant in Guardian Corps. on her knees in front of her. Lightning scrutinizes Serah, maybe admiring the view or maybe waiting for direction. Either case, Serah relishes how simple it is to get Lightning to do what she wants because, damn, it's _such_ a delicious feeling.

Lightning's hand creeps under Serah's yellow sundress, resting on the outside of her thigh and pawing at her underwear. Serah shivers at the caress, fighting to keep her composure. She can't drop the façade of being pissed off now, can she?

Serah pets Lightning's head, and then runs a finger straight down her face, tracing the bridge of her nose and along parted lips. "How badly do you want to make it up to me?"

"So bad. I'm begging, Serah." Lightning Farron doesn't beg, not really, but the way her tongue runs over her lips and Serah's finger says otherwise. The eye contact between the two remains unbroken, and Serah's heart skips a beat at the sight. Lightning's had her occasional show of eagerness before, but in public? Not so much.

The sundress lifts – Serah's grinning from ear to ear – and Lightning dips her head within. Serah's head rests against the wall, heart hammering away. It's what she's missed for so long, craved with every fiber of her being. With every stroke of Lightning's tongue, Serah rolls her back and arches herself into the soldier's mouth.

That. _Fucking_. Mouth. She hasn't been able to experience it much since she and Snow had begun seeing one another. She pretended like it didn't matter to her that Lightning's mouth had been missing from her core for so long, like she was pushing Lightning away on purpose, but in reality, she used Snow as bait. Lightning's been busy with work, far too busy to take care of Serah and her needs. But Snow? He was willing to cater to Serah like a princess, and Lightning, being the possessive and jealous person that she was, fell right into Serah's ploy for attention. Easy enough.

The dry spell catches up with her; Serah doesn't last long. She bites her bottom lip, clutching the head of rose hair beneath her dress and arching her back against the wall. With two violent shudders, she comes into Lightning's mouth, trying hard to keep the moan in her throat suppressed.

Lightning aims to stand, but Serah refuses, pressing her head further between her legs. Lightning chuckles beneath her, and Serah feels her tongue sweep over her in a teasing effort to clean up. When she's satisfied, Serah lifts Lightning up by her collar.

A job well done, but Serah's thirst has yet to be sated, so she feigns pouting and dissatisfaction for the duration of the festival. If she's lucky, and she knows she will be, Lightning will want to fuck her brains out over every inch of the house later. That or she'll drive herself mad apologizing for a bullshit argument. Either way, Serah wins, and she _always_ gets what she wants.


	8. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning's having a tough time sleeping on the train. Maybe Serah can help her loosen up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Release  
> Pairing: Farroncest (Lightning/Serah)  
> Rating: M for sisterly incest and some language  
> Words: 2,760  
> Prompt Request: "Serah is with Lightning on the train and they have some 'fun' in the bathroom."
> 
> A/N: I wanted to write some Farroncest again so I asked for a prompt on Farron Headcanons blog on tumblr, and this is what happened. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Lightning groans, trying her best to lull herself to sleep. It isn't working. Not the gentle breaths of the person whose shoulder she lies on and definitely not the subtle rocking of the train. Ugh.

She opens her eyes, staring outside the window. It's pitch black out there in the countryside. Well past midnight. The train itself is no livelier. Not a word reaches her ears from any part of the car. Light snoring? Sure. It's late and most people have succumbed to sleep. If only she could as well. Her wandering thoughts aren't exactly helping the situation.

She sighs.

The body next to her stirs. Lightning removes herself from their shoulder to rest her head back in her seat.

"Mmm… Light? What's wrong?"

"Go back to sleep, Serah."

Serah lets out a lazy and tired giggle, rolling into a rather cute purr. "Too late." She pulls their blanket up to cover her shoulders. "Thought you were sleepy?"

Lightning slumps into her chair. She rolls her eyes once for good measure. Serah's words remind her that she is, but her mind disagrees. The thoughts aren't pleasant. Quite distracting, actually.

Serah's smile turns sour. "Oh, no. Are you… having those nightmares again?"

Lightning shakes her head. Not _those_ ones. She hasn't had those in over a year. Bad memories from her past life. No. Something… a lot more… awkward. Ugh. Should have never had that visit this past week and a half.

Serah pokes her in the rib under the blanket. "So, what's up?" She keeps herself hushed, voice still marred by sleep.

Does she _have_ to say anything? Lightning fidgets in her seat. That… doesn't help at all. Just makes the feeling worse. God, she can feel the tightness between her legs. Bad idea, Farron!

With narrowed brows, Serah leans back in her seat, eyes locking with Lightning. "Sis, you know you can tell me. I'm gonna find out anyway." She winks.

Ugh. She's right. Serah's… right. The two are so close, there's no way Serah wouldn't eventually know what the issue is. Well. What does Lightning lose?

Lightning takes a deep breath, cheeks and neck burning. "Fine."

Serah looks amused. Her teeth grip her bottom lip as she holds back a smile. She pokes Lightning again, leading that into a tickle. "Come on, spill."

Lightning rolls her eyes, aiming to break the eye contact. "I just… don't feel okay."

"Are you sick?"

_Worrier. Just like Mom was…_ "No. It's…" She relaxes in her seat as much as possible. "Starting to think that trip was a terrible idea." She chuckles.

Serah sees right through her nervousness. "What about it? You had fun, didn't you? I mean, Fang and Vanille loved us there."

Lightning flinches. "Yeah. Maybe so…"

"Huh. If you're not tired or sick, then…" Serah looks down for a second, scrunching her nose in that cute way she does when she's deep in thought. "Then… _Light!_ "

The sudden hiss comes out sharper than Lightning expects, and she peers around to see if anyone's heard. Not a single stir. A relief, at least.

Her cheeks burn hotter than before, and she looks away. Took no time at all figuring _that_ one out.

"Is it that bad that you can't sleep? Really?"

"Yeah. Been mostly awake since we left the station two hours ago."

"So, what, were you planning to go the next four without doing anything about it? What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

Lightning grits her teeth as Serah finds her hand under the blanket. "That trip. Just… got me thinking. About stuff."

"Like?"

" _Stuff_."

Serah mouths an "oh." She then recoils, giving Lightning a rather suspicious glare. Her voice quiets even more. "Are you and Fang fucking around?"

Lightning's eyes widen at the accusation. How… why… would they even? _God_ , no. Not in a million years. Fang is great, sure. Super attractive as well, but definitely not Lightning's type. Besides, they've been best friends for far too long. Not like best friends couldn't be involved, but that's not the road Lightning wished to travel down.

"Okay. So then." Serah's own eyes widen. The stare is accusatory, and it makes Lightning slump down in guilt. "Are you _screwing_ Vanille?"

Lightning shakes her head as quick as her namesake. "No. No, I'm not screwing Vanille."

"But… you wish you were. Right?"

Why is Serah so good at this mental game of charades?

"Oh my god. You _do!_ " Serah mouths "oh my god" a few more times. She's being dramatic for effect. She has to be.

Isn't she? Lightning doesn't even know at this point, now. She's too embarrassed by the revelation.

"Are you serious, Light? _Vanille_? You have a thing for _Vanille_?" Serah brings her fingers up to her mouth, hiding the obvious smile creeping on her face.

Lightning can't answer. Not anymore. Any urges she had before wane into near nothingness.

Serah turns away, resting her head on the window to let out a few small chuckles. She calms herself before returning her focus to Lightning. "Okay, okay. You're serious. Wow. And here I was thinking you had a thing for _Fang_. I mean with your little secret fist bump and all."

That? She and Fang started that in the last world. It's their thing. A sign of their friendship and trust. Nothing to do with some non-existent crush or whatever. Geez, Serah… _really_?

"Serah. That has nothing to do with anything."

Serah smirks. " _Sure,_ it doesn't. But, Vanille? Oh, man, that's a bummer. Aren't she and Fang together?"

Lightning's heart sinks. She hadn't considered that really. Like, ever. Sure, Fang and Vanille are close and now living together, but that doesn't mean they're _together_ , does it? Oh, god.

Fang never spills much about her relationship with Vanille. She's tight-lipped about them. But what if there's nothing to say? What if they just… are? Lightning's never seen them do any more than hug. Hell, she's never seen do _anything_ remotely sexual or romantic. If anything, their relationship resembles Lightning and Serah's. Typical sibling behavior.

Well… Lightning's relationship with her sister encompasses _nothing_ along the lines of normal so maybe that's a bad comparison.

Serah traces fingers down Lightning's forearm under the blanket. "Oh, sis, I'm sorry." The smirk dissipates, and Serah averts her eyes in remorse. "I shouldn't have said that."

Lightning swallows hard, trying to push the image of Fang and Vanille out of her head. Maybe it was stupid of her to even think about it. Besides, Vanille lives six hours away, so it's not like they could visit often anyway. Oh well.

Still the initial images in her mind linger, threatening to return in full force. Then again, it wouldn't… hurt to get rid of them, would it? Just to kick them out of her brain? Dear god… maybe she should.

"Light. I'm sorry," Serah whispers. She bites her lip, lowering her eyes. "What if I… made it up to you?"

That steals Lightning's attention. She locks eyes with Serah, parting lips to speak, but stops. Gentle fingers creep down her hip under the blanket. They rest on her right thigh and squeeze. Lightning sighs, shifting her legs and looking around.

Serah smiles, voice creeping lower in Lightning's ear. "It's after two, Light. People are sleeping. You know we could." She brushes a thumb at the apex of Lightning's thighs, forcing a quick sigh.

They could. Yeah. But Lightning should really get this out of the way on her own. No need to drag Serah into this. Yeah. She'll handle this.

She caresses Serah's hand before she motions to stand, ridding herself of the blanket. "I'll be back." She doesn't bother to give Serah another glance.

Down the aisles, she flicks her eyes back and forth between the rows of passengers. Most lie back, fast asleep, snoring or otherwise. Those who aren't sit idly watching movies and TV shows on their devices with headphones in. All in all, the train car is devoid of life. No one would really notice her being gone for a length of time. Good.

At the end of the car, she shuts herself in the tiny restroom, locking it behind her. Lightning scans the area as she rests her back against the door. It's barely big enough for one person, let alone two. Still, it'd be good enough to last her until she gets home.

Serah's right. Lightning's had her eye on Vanille for some time. She's cute, really nice and understanding, and always eager to help. Their visit was nothing special, just catching up and hanging out with old friends. Lightning had nearly forgotten how much she missed the two. But at the end, giving Vanille that last hug, watching her rise on the tips of her toes, feeling that smaller body squish right into hers? Felt like heaven.

Lightning unbuckles her belt. Unbuttons. Unzips. Shoves fingers into her jeans. Glides over the front of her boxers.

She remembers how soft and nurturing Vanille was, offering to pick up food and cook or give Lightning a back massage for her sore muscles (how awkward!). How she wandered the house in barely her underwear. How she poked jabs at Fang.

In many ways, she reminds Lightning of…

_Serah_.

God. Why.

She needs to end this.

Before she can shove her fingers into her boxers, a light rapping on the door catches her ear. Her eyes fly open, and she stops.

"Light?"

Shit. Serah.

Lightning sighs and reaches for the lock. Flips it. Sits against the small sink.

Serah enters, shutting the door behind her with a whisper. She locks eyes with Lightning, expression reading apologetic with a hint of desire. She presses herself against Lightning, lips grazing her jawline.

"Light, _please_. You _know_ I can help that. I'll set you straight until we get home. Promise."

Lightning rolls her eyes. Serah keeps her promises. Always. But it's unnecessary this time. All she needs is-

_Gasp!_

Lightning's eyes shut, head dips back. Palms cement her on the sink, hips angle up into Serah's touch. Her sister grazes her clit through her boxers. The touch dizzies her. It's been a while since she's gotten off, and especially to someone else's hand. A shame it had to be Serah's. Shit.

"Hmm? Is that a 'yes'?" Serah teases.

No escape. Nowhere to go. Lightning needs this. Needs to rid herself of these urges before she does something she'll regret. Serah's a way out. A familiar and taboo way out, but one nonetheless. How can she refuse?

Lightning relaxes against Serah, resting her chin on Serah's shoulder. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Try as she might to hide it, the elation in Serah's voice doesn't get past Lightning.

Lightning winces. Serah grows bold with her touch, entering Lightning's boxers while Lightning grips the sink for dear life.

Serah brushes at Lightning's thin hair, playing around it, before she dips further, pushing Lightning's legs open for access.

Lightning obeys, face flushing as Serah works her fingers around and over her clit, slow and labored. Lightning shuts her eyes, inhaling her own arousal and Serah's essence. The mixture conjures up distant memories. Old world blues wrapped in curious excitement and eager experimentation. The chills that run down her spine are ancient, centuries old as the sigh leaving her lips spurs Serah on.

"You're _really_ wet. Is that all for Vanille, or is some for me?"

"I…"

Serah chuckles right in Lightning's ear as she adds a second finger. "I'm not mad. No reason to be. Just a little crush, right? Besides-" Serah cups Lightning, and a sharp hiss cuts through the stale bathroom air. "-you're still mine. Right?"

The room spins around Lightning as her hips buck. "Y-yes."

Serah sets a comfortable pace; Lightning spreads to accomodate. Serah pulls her in close, locks eyes.

Crystal blue eyes. They draw Lightning in, hypnotize her, command her with a simple stare. Desire lingers behind Serah's gaze, masking the hint of jealousy creeping through.

Serah sighs, parts her lips. "You sure?"

Lightning lifts a legs; Serah slips a finger inside. Slow pumps.

A growl rumbles in Lightning's throat. "Y-yeeesss…"

Serah paints words on Lightning's lips, thumbing her clit. The gasp Lightning expels draws a smile on Serah's face. Lightning can feel it.

"Tell. Me."

Fucking… _Serah._

Lightning's sure her knuckles whiten gripping the counter with all the strength she can muster. She wants this, badly, and isn't going to risk having this stop. She's nearly there. Almost.

"I'm… yours. Always."

Serah stops. Lightning's eyes fly open. She's throbbing down there, aching for some form of release. It can't be over yet, can it? Fuck, no. _Please_ , no.

The hand buried in Lightning's boxers teases once, throwing Lightning's head back, before trailing her essence up Lightning's abdomen. Dirty. Just like Serah.

"You want more?"

Huh? Lightning pulls herself back down to attempt focusing on Serah. It's hard, what with the world spinning around her, but she manages to connect with longing crystal eyes. Lightning nods.

"Say it. Make me."

Lightning gets the implication. Familiar. Serah's stimulating all her lost memories at this point. Lightning can't say she doesn't enjoy the mental probing. So, she acts. Places her hand on Serah's head. Pushes her down.

"On your knees."

Serah flashes an innocent smile. She wastes no time squeezing herself between Lightning and the nearest wall.

Lightning stares at her, a fire burning in her core as her focus and arousal settles on Serah alone. Vanille isn't here. Not doing this. Serah is. There's a difference here. Why worry about something that would simply never happen?

And yet… Serah's a master tactician, pulling Lightning right back into her games with a flick of her tongue and eagerness dripping from her moans. She does this on purpose, distancing herself enough for Lightning to lose interest, then reeling her back in. It's underhanded, manipulative, nothing like Serah herself.

Lightning's guilty as well, she can't deny that. Her interest in Vanille is genuine, sure enough. But she's fisting _Serah's_ hair, pushing her further between her legs, giving Serah that supposed confirmation Lightning's been suspecting she's wanted.

Lightning wants her, _desires_ her. Still. To this very day. Lightning allows that to sink in. Grips the sink with all her might. Bucks her hips, forces Serah to work between parted thighs.

Can't last.

Breaks.

She holds Serah there, hissing a hushed song of centuries' old longing and desire. Muscles spasm, in her arms, her hips, her thighs. They burn. She bites her lip keeping quiet as jolt after ancient jolt shoots through her spine, electrifying her limbs, her throbbing and swollen core.

Cum drips off Serah's tongue and chin, dribbling down Lightning's thigh. Serah makes quick work cleaning up every drop, in and around Lightning's cunt. She pulls away.

Lightning doesn't let her. She presses Serah further between her legs, wanting another serving. Serah gets the hint, and Lightning squeezes a fistful of hair as her second orgasm rolls around to grace Serah's eager and awaiting mouth. This one isn't as intense, but Lightning's out of breath, panting like a dog.

Serah chuckles between her legs. She laps at the mess, hands on Lightning's thighs for support. The look she gives Lightning from down there? It's fucking priceless. Big, doe eyes with a look of innocence and mischief that Lightning swears can kill. High off ecstasy and her own desire to please. Lightning wonders if Vanille would look the same.

Serah rises. She leans forward, capturing Lightning's lips in a hungry kiss.

Shudders course through Lightning, memories surging her mind. She misses Serah's kisses, all lips with a smattering of tongue. Traditional with that small hint of dirty edge that Serah hides from the public eye. Fuck, how could Lightning _not_ love her?

And her own cum on her lips? Her own essence, willingly shared by one who stole her heart and attention centuries ago? It's raunchy and wrong. Taboo. Lightning finds herself loving the tang all over again.

Serah pulls away, licking her lips. She looks Lightning up and down before wiping her mouth and leaving the restroom.

_Fucking. Hell._

Lightning didn't know she missed that so much. The thrill, the idea of _maybe_ getting caught in a such a forbidden and sick tryst lights her insides on fire. Burns them to ash. She wants another round to pay Serah back, but she's spent and utterly exhausted.

She dips her head forward, replaying every second of the last ten minutes. Her thoughts and desires about Vanille linger and fade. Her focus shifts, attention on one person.

Serah, Serah, _Serah._


	9. Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to manage with missing someone when you're away at college. Unless they come to visit, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Video Chat  
> Pairing: Farroncest (Lightning/Serah)  
> Rating: M for sisterly incest and some language  
> Words: 1,084  
> Prompt Request: None
> 
> A/N: If you're following me on tumblr, chances are you've probably already read this. It's old, like a couple years old at this point, but I'm in a writing slump right now and it's been a while since I've updated. This doesn't have much of a plot, just short and to the point. Hope those who haven't seen it like it anyway. I hope to be writing more of this pairing soon. It's been way too long since I've given them any real attention, and I've been itching to write them the last couple days. Anyway here's the mini fic. Enjoy!

Serah settles down into bed as Lightning stares at her through her webcam. It's well past midnight on Lightning's night off and Serah, unfortunately, has class in the morning. But, of course, they can make the best of what little time they have.

"I miss you Serah," Lightning says. There's a small delay and a tiny hiccup in the video feed as Lightning relaxes against the living room couch in a dark tank top. It's hard to see, but what does Serah expect with shitty college internet?

"You too. I wish we could talk more." Serah's sitting on her bed, back against the wall. She wishes it's Lightning she's pressing her back against but hell.

Lightning studies her, silent, before tilting her head up, as if looking Serah down.

"I want you to do something for me."

This late?

"What is it, Light?"

"I miss your voice. Tell me how much you missed me."

Serah glances at her roommate's side of the room. The redhead shifts on her bed, sprawled out from a night of partying, obviously too tired to wake up.

Serah puts her hand near her mouth as if trying to stifle her voice. "Everything. I miss everything about you. Your eyes, your hair. How brave you are."

"Anything else?" Lightning's voice rumbles.

Serah can't help the tug at her lips. "Everything about you, Light. What more do you want?"

"You miss my fingers?"

Oh. Light's in one of _those_ moods. Okay, then.

"Yes," Serah whispers.

"What'd you say?"

Louder, this time. "I said yes."

Lightning bites her lip in that cocky fucking way she does when she knows she's getting what he wants. Damn her.

She blinks twice. "What about my mouth?"

Serah gulps, nearly ripping a small moan from her throat. "I do."

"Don't you want it right now?"

Damn the stupid distance between them.

Serah nods, a bit too eager for her tastes. Desperate isn't how she wants to portray herself right now.

Lightning chuckles, leaning back into the living room couch. It's dark in the room and her eyes seem to glow with a mischievous light.

"Can you show me where?"

As a precaution, Serah plugs her headphones all the way into the jack, making sure Lightning's voice doesn't slip into the darkness of her dorm room.

"Just... show you?"

Lightning nods once. "I want you to touch yourself."

Serah's eyes widen and dart to her roommate - still asleep, thank Etro - before returning to Lightning. "Right now?"

"Yeah."

She's not opposed to this, but she has to make it quiet. Her hand reaches lower, under her laptop right into her pajama shorts. They brush over skin, over the stubble of hair there. Her gaze sets on Lightning's smug form, and Serah bites her lip, lowering her eyes from the confidence that exudes from her sister.

"You there?" Lightning asks.

Serah nods in response, eyes half-lidded. Her toes curl as she brushes against herself. A breath expels from her nose, and her mouth parts. Lightning must be loving this, but if she wants a show, then she'll certainly get one.

Lightning clenches her jaw a few times, Serah notices. "How much do you miss me now?"

Ugh, damn her. Serah angles the webcam further down, giving Lightning a better show of the motion of her hands.

"More than I should. Too fucking much."

"You swearing, babe?"

"Mmm... just for you, Light."

"Just for me?"

Serah runs a finger over her clit, sighing. "Just for you. All for you."

* * *

"Bite the pillow, Serah."

She obeys, incisors and canines gripping pillow fabric. She pushes her ass up further, brushing against the front of Lightning's pants.

Lightning has visited, finally, but Serah's roommate is right there! Sleeping, sure, but how fucked up would it be if she wakes up and sees Serah with her pajama shorts and underwear at her knees and face pressed into the bed by her own sister? What a dilemma...

Serah grates out a groan into the pillow underneath her, cheeks hot and red as she keeps her eyes focused on her roommate as she's been told. 'Watch her,' Lightning told her, 'we don't want her waking up at a bad time.' Oh, great.

Really, she's ecstatic Lightning came at all, but why does she have to be _like this_?

Lightning runs a finger up her ribs - dammit, Serah's shirt is riding up, that's not good - and hums to herself as she's most likely admiring the view. She does this when she's in control for some reason, probably exerting her dominance or possibly because she likes to be a fucking asshole, Serah doesn't know which. All she has to do is keep quiet and keep her eyes on her roommate. Easy enough.

"Are you keeping watch?" Lightning whispers.

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now, moan for me, kitten. I wanna hear you purr. I miss that voice of yours."

How _vulgar_.

Serah's eyes waver, but the moan comes out fluctuating, ending with a low growl in the pit of her throat. Lightning isn't going to like the sass, but Serah doesn't care.

As she suspects, Lightning grasps the back of her neck and presses her into the mattress. Serah gyrates on instinct, and a proper moan rips from her throat instead.

Her roommate stirs, shifting slightly, but doesn't wake. Oh Etro, what the fuck?

"Close call. Don't do it again. Am I clear?"

That commanding timbre has always had a feral grip on her, and without skipping a beat, Serah utters a meek apology. "Yes…"

There's some shifting behind her, Serah notices, and before long, the familiar wetness of an eager tongue explores her lower lips and beyond.

Fuck. The teasing and begging stage. She isn't going to make it, she knows. They're gonna get caught. Her eyes water, and the sudden pang of embarrassment seeps into her core. Of course, this is exactly what Lightning desires, and admittedly, it's exciting.

"You know what I want, don't you?" Lightning rubs a hand over Serah's raised ass cheek.

Serah's throat is dry, and it's starting to close. "Yeah…"

"Get to it."

Serah feels Lightning pull away from her, but she knows that's her cue. So she begins, pressing her head into the bed as much as possible, keeping her eyes on the person across the room. She spreads her legs as far as they can with her undergarments around her knees. Her back arches, and she whispers, just low enough for Lightning to hear.

"Please, Lightning? Please. Fuck me?"


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lightning's birthday and Serah has quite the surprise up her sleeve for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust  
> Pairing: None really  
> Rating: K+  
> Words: 2,169
> 
> A/N: I know it's been a long while since I've done much. Don't worry, I'm not quitting writing or anything. It's been difficult trying to get anything down the last 10 months despite all the great things that have happened this year. Like super hard. Luckily I had this fic sitting in my folder from like 3-4 years ago that I was almost done with and decided to finish it up. I hope you can enjoy this.
> 
> So here's my thinking behind this one. I always had the idea that Lightning blew up at Serah on her birthday because Snow had the audacity to ask for her hand in marriage on top of Serah telling her she's a l'Cie. So what would happen if we removed Snow from the picture entirely? Let's find out. Enjoy!

Lightning's back thumps against the couch. She breathes a single, exhausted sigh, a whisper across her lips. She's finally home, and today was her last day of work for a while. She's grateful.

A soft click reaches her ears, and her head snaps up. The front door opens and in comes the reason for next week's vacation.

"Sis, you're already home?" Serah's light voice rings out, and a gentle wave ripples through Lightning's taut body, relaxing her.

Lightning stands, watching the smaller figure step through the doorway. Cerulean eyes trace over her sister's frame, slumped shoulders and half-smile indicating her exhaustion from school. Something else is out of place. Lightning squints, landing on an unfamiliar bag dangling behind her sister's back. Whatever it is she's hiding, it's a pretty pathetic attempt.

Before Lightning can utter a word, Serah drops the bag and dashes forward, locking her arms around Lightning's neck. She buries her face in Lightning's sweater before muffling. "Happy Birthday, Claire!"

_Oh._

How pathetic is it to forget your own birthday? Still, a smile tugs at her lips, and her eyes catch the clock on the television. Indeed, it is May 13th. Of course, she doesn't necessarily  _have_ to check; Serah always remembers.

Lightning wraps her arms around Serah in a tight embrace. "Thank you"

Serah pulls away. She picks up the bag discarded in the doorway and snatches Lightning's wrist, dragging her into the kitchen. Serah lifts the bag and places the navy blue plastic on the table.

Lightning watches her. The soldier's eyes trace every movement – hands dipping into the bag, lifting a cream-colored box to set it on the table. Fingertips caress the seemingly velvet lid and intricately wrapped bow and flower, nails tapping the top. Serah bites her bottom lip — an old, nervous habit, Lightning recalls — and pushes the box towards Lightning. It makes no sound sliding across the table.

"It's your gift. You should open it." A smile plays across Serah's face, but something about it seems off. Serah waits, rubbing her upper left arm. There's a bandage there Lightning didn't catch before.

 _Hmm…_  Lightning notices the slight rise of her sister's eyebrows, and the smile turns wry. Lightning doesn't want to upset her. She grabs the foot-long box — velvet, like she suspected — and inspects it. A canary-yellow flower rests on top of a lavender bow. The lid is lined with pink polka dots in perfect rows. A smile tugs at her mouth.  _Definitely Serah._  Not wanting to upset her sister, she lifts the lid.

Lightning's brows rise, and her lips part. Resting in golden satin is an object she hadn't expected. Her fingertips run along one end of it — ebony rubber with a gold finish at the tail end. It all clicks together in a second. A knife.

Lightning traces it, picks it up, and holds it in front her. She flicks it open. A silver gleaming blade juts out, six to seven inches in length, she figures. The blade's belly is curved and sharp. Rigid teeth line the back of the blade, and she figures they're jagged enough to shear metal. Just on the belly of the blade, something catches her eye. Written in perfect cursive, her name, "Lightning," is engraved. A smirk catches her lips. "How practical." She hadn't expected much for a birthday gift, but this  _is_  Serah she's talking about.

The younger Farron cracks a half-smile. Her eyes dart from Lightning to the knife and back again. "Do you like it?" Her voice is quieter than Lightning expects, cracking on the first word, almost child-like. Why is she so nervous?

Lightning nods. "I do. A lot. Thank you, Serah. Just… how did you know what to get?"

Serah scratches at the bandage again. "Oh. I… just did a little research. That's all."

"I appreciate it." And even now, Serah doesn't look like herself. Lightning notes the ever-present slump in her shoulders again, crystal eyes focused on the floor, hand  _still_  pawing at that bandage. Lightning ambles around the dining table to step in front of Serah. Her sister takes a step back. Odd. Something is definitely up.

Lightning runs the back of her hand over Serah's cheek. "Serah. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I-" She sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, there's something wrong. Something major."

Lightning narrows her eyes. "Nothing at school, right?" She hopes not. It wouldn't have been the first time Serah was picked on by some desperate boy.

"No, no not at all. It's… bigger. I just-" Another sigh, and she looks up. "Lightning.  _Claire…"_

Lightning winces.

"I need you to listen to me. Just listen. That's all I'm asking. Please."

_Serah…?_

"Okay. What do you need to tell me?" Lightning crosses her arms. Of course, she has no idea what Serah wants to tell her, and her heart races. Lightning's eyes lock on to Serah's hand.

Serah scratches at the bandage once more. Her fingers quiver as she removes it, unraveling the gauze right before Lightning's eyes. It takes a minute before it falls completely to the ground, revealing an ebony tattoo beneath.

Lightning's eyes widen.  _What the hell?_  "Serah. Serah, you're…"

"Branded? Yeah…"

Something inside Lightning explodes. Her insides drop into the pit of her fiery core, and she can almost taste bile. "A l'Cie! Serah, you're a l'Cie?!"

Serah flinches at her snarl. She lowers her head, ponytail draped over her shoulder.

Shit. Holy shit.

Lightning shakes her head.  _Serah? Enemy of Cocoon?_  Not her sister.  _Anyone_  but her own sister. Her eyes trace the outline of the brand on Serah's arm. The top is solid black, resting over a lighter grey. Two arrows jut out from each end. Lightning isn't imagining it – it's a Pulse l'Cie brand. She's been trained to look out for these.

"Pulse…l'Cie? Enemy of Cocoon…" Lightning can barely think straight. Her head pounds, heart jackhammers, palms sweat.  _My sister. My everything. Not her…_

"Sis…" Serah looks up expectantly, eyes glassy and red. She makes a feeble attempt to shield the brand with her hand, but to no avail.

The soldier steels herself. "Serah. You're… a Pulse l'Cie. Enemy of Cocoon."

_No. Don't you dare say it._

"It's my job to deal with you." She clenches her teeth at Serah's visible wince.

Serah looks up, her face a mess of red cheeks and tears. She scrunches her eyebrows. "Lightning…? I…" She shakes her head and bolts out of the kitchen.

Lightning catches a slamming door in her ears. Great. Now, what?

She pinches the bridge of her nose. Her heart hammers against her ribcage before falling. Fingers tremble. Her legs are near giving out. What… did she just do?  _Nice work, soldier. Serah comes to the only person she trusts for help and you completely shut her out. Some sister you are._

More sounds attack her ears. Dry, heaving gasps for breath. A choked sob.

 _Fuck_. What did she just do _?_

Lightning slams her fist on the table, stares at it through clouded vision.  _What are you doing, soldier? Go fix this! You owe her that much._  She does. Despite the hardships and trials the two have endured, Serah has always been there for her — through their parents' deaths, through the hell they call Guardian Corps. basic training, through the terrible work days leaving her utterly exhausted. Lightning literally has no excuse to not fix what she's just screwed up.

But…what if Serah didn't  _want_  her? Lightning shudders. Serah has a stable history of locking herself in her room when she's upset. That's mostly for petty issues, but this problem lies on a much grander scale. Pulse l'Cie? They are…dangerous, as every Cocoon resident learns. They are the embodiment of evil, the monsters that go bump in the night, the dreaded beings parents use to scare their misbehaving children. But they are a real threat.

Every soldier in Guardian Corps. is trained to handle potential Pulse l'Cie threats, whether turning them in or eliminating them if absolutely necessary. All those accused of being l'Cie or coming into contact with the Pulse Vestige are sent to be purged. Lightning had been told that those unlucky individuals were to be exiled. But how exactly could she do that to her own sister? Why  _would_  she just turn her in and leave her to fend for herself or worse? What kind of sister would she be if she did? What… what would her late  _mother_  say?

No. No, she can't. She won't leave Serah like that, especially after all the two had been through. She has to fix this.

Lightning sucks in a deep breath and rubs her eyes with the heel and back of her hand. She straightens herself, military discipline setting her body rigid with confidence. She marches through the house, stopping in front of Serah's bedroom door.

The sobbing has ceased. Lightning hears nothing and takes a deep breath. This is it.

With two knuckles, she raps on the door three times. There's no response.

"Serah?"

Nothing.

Lightning's hands go clammy, and she rubs them on the side of her skirt. Okay then. Not unusual. She knocks again.

"Serah? It's me. I just want to talk."

A minute passes. Lightning bites her lip. She's worried, and she should be. She knows Serah is upset with her but… that isn't what bothers her the most. In Serah's mind, she probably thinks that Lightning has given up on her or doesn't care. In a way, it's Lightning's worst fear. That… or maybe Serah has run away. No, no, can't think like that. Though, the fear remains present in the back of her mind. It's never taken this long for Serah to answer, no matter how upset she is at Lightning.

Lightning cups her hand around the doorknob, knocking one last time. "Serah, please. Let me come in."

For the last time, there's no response. Lightning expels a heavy breath from her nose. Her grip on the doorknob tightens, and she forces herself in.

Serah's room, while normally light and welcoming, looks akin to a dungeon. Despite knowing of nothing strewn about the room in a disorderly fashion, Lightning still finds herself tiptoeing in, careful to not to disturb whatever lies within. Her eyes catch the slight shift of material upon the bed, and she relaxes just enough to bring herself out of savior mode. At least Serah is still here.

"Serah, hey. We need to talk."

"What for? You've already made your point."

Lightning feels a pang of guilt at those words, biting her lower lip. "I… I know what I said. And it took me a second to realize how bad it was." Lightning sits on the side of the bed next to Serah. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean any of it."

Serah refused to turn and face her. "Then why did you say it?"

Lightning swallows hard. "Because… I- it's my job. My job as Guardian Corps." She couldn't make that sound any worse if she tried.

"Your  _job_? That's it? Is that all you care about, Lightning? I thought we'd be there for one another. T-that's what mom told us. Apparently that just didn't matter to you."

"Serah, I didn't-"

Serah whips around, pointing her index into Lightning's chest. "You did. You  _did_  mean that. All I wanted was for you… for you to be there for me. I'm just-" Serah lowers her head as her words crack.

"Just what, Serah?" Lightning scoots closer.

Serah can't respond. She throws herself into the pillow, sobs shaking Lightning to the core and rocking the bed frame against the wall. She coughs, chokes, dry heaves in a way that Lightning has never heard before.

It's pain. Pure, unadulterated  _pain_  that Lightning feels hearing Serah go through this. She's terrible, just  _terrible_ , for what she said leading up to this. She needs to make this right.

"Light… Claire…" Serah chokes out, turning around.

Lightning doesn't break her gaze, eyes burning with oncoming tears.

"I'm… I'm scared. Really scared, Claire."

The elder Farron understands and wraps her arms around Serah, burying the girl in her chest. "I know. I know, Serah. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeats it. Over and over and over again. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

Serah chokes out more sobs, wetting Lightning's sweater with tears and probably mucus. "I need you, Claire. I'm so scared…"

Lightning can't hug her any tighter. She pulls away, holds Serah at arm's length, and locks eyes with her. "Serah. I know this is hard. I know. And I'm sorry for what I said. I just… I want you to know." She pauses, steeling her emotions, grounding herself, putting on the face she's used for  _years_  to support them and rise through the ranks of Guardian Corps.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you.  _Whatever_  it takes. Even if it's my own life. I owe you that much." Lightning pulls her back into the embrace. "I promise you. I won't let them take you away from me."


End file.
